<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reborn by SAPPHICSANGRE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636121">Reborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE'>SAPPHICSANGRE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fuck a Slow Burn, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, sasuke gets his hug, sns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of hiding in the dark Sasuke meets the Sun in a dark cave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto Uzumaki was born in a Golden Corral. Wait no technically he was born in a hospital. He had a happy family and everything was right. He had mentors and friends. He was exactly where he needed to be. So why was he so empty? Naruto had a girlfriend. But they hadn’t been in love for a long time. Hell he wasn’t sure there ever was love. No there wasn’t. Hinata and him just made sense. So he took what he knew and ran with it.</p><p>	Sasuke Uchiha was born in the bathroom. No he was born at home. He had a loving family and an amazing brother. But he was tired living in such a small life. He was never meant to stay in his town. Sasuke was meant to be more. And he would be. </p><p>	After Naruto and Hinata broke up Naruto decided to take some time for himself. Don’t get him wrong. His job was a dream. He loved being able to help kids who had gone through so much. He felt like this was his calling. But that was material. Because when he got home it was silence. He would smile at his frogs and call it a day. </p><p>	Now he knew what he needed to do. A road trip. Naruto was on the road to self discovery. That was so cheesy he feels sick. But it was the truth. So he took a month off work. With no plans and too much instant ramen Naruto was on his way. It seemed beautiful. He played his music loud. He banged his steering wheel like it was a drum. </p><p>	He also cried. He laid in bed and remembered losing his father. And then his mother so soon after. Being taken in by Kakashi and Iruka was something he was grateful for. They were an interesting match but he never really thought much about it. The two men raised Naruto with love and kindness. Well Kakashi tried to but it’s the thought that counts isn’t it? The love was there. </p><p>	Naruto also thought about the show he put on for everyone. He felt so tired. He was so fucking tired. He had kept up that fake smile. He had done anything and everything so the people he loved didn’t have to worry about him. He had put everyone through enough. All the nightmares that kept his dad's up. The therapists he went through like them like songs on his phone. But he wanted to feel happy again. </p><p>	That is what this was. Naruto was going to remember that he could and should be loved. </p><p>	Sasuke was a child prodigy. He flew through school. At age 8 he would carry conversations where he was forced to talk about the weight of every reality. He made his parents so proud. They were so happy to call Sasuke their son. </p><p>	Sasuke’s brother Itachi had moved out. He could no longer take the pressure of being what everyone needed him to be. Still Itachi was close to his younger brother. Itachi would tell stories about life outside. He would talk about meeting people and having a group of friends who never really fit in either.</p><p>	But he would also listen to Sasuke sounding so devoid of life. He would hear Sasuke sounding trapped. Sasuke deserved what Itachi had. </p><p>	And one day Sasuke followed in his brother's footsteps. In the middle of the night he packed all of his clothes and stole his parents car. Sasuke let out a breath he had been holding for 23 years. His body was at peace. As he sped into the night he let out howls. He called his brother. It was 3am. </p><p>	Itachi didn’t believe in sayings. He thought you made your own destiny. But when his brother who has called him at this late to contemplate his life… he remembered that nothing good ever happens after 3am. </p><p>	“ITACHI! WE DID IT WE’RE FREE!” </p><p>	Itachi sat up. He rubbed his tired eyes. “Sasuke who is we? Are you okay? Who is with you? Where are you?” Still he couldn’t help but notice the gleam in his brother's eyes. He had only seen that once before. When Sasuke found out liking guys was normal. It was hope. </p><p>	“I AM US. I AM ALONE AND I AM SAFE. I AM NOT ALONE IN MY HEART.” </p><p>	Itachi sighed. He covered his eyes. “Slow down and explain what you mean.” </p><p>	“I STOLE THEIR CAR. I PACKED MY SHIT AND LEFT. ITACHI DID YOU KNOW A CAR COULD GO PAST 80? THAT'S INSANE! CAN YOU IMAGINE? AND THAT… DID YOU KNOW THE GAS STATION IS OPEN AT THIS TIME? OH, ITACHI!”</p><p>	Itachi relaxed once he heard that. His brother just like him had been robbed of a childhood. He laughed as his brother explained to him the magic of the night. His brother was shocked to find out places were still open. </p><p>	“I am happy for you brother.” </p><p>	Itachi looked at the phone and saw Sasuke. He could only smile. But their call soon ended as Sasuke went to find out what lurks in a town of 200’s gas station. Sasuke promised to call him everyday until he reached him. Sasuke’s plan was to travel for a while and then go to his brother. </p><p>	In nowhere Florida Sasuke found a small motel. The motel was small and dingy. If you put a black light on any area of the room you would see blood, urine, or semen. But it was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. That night Sasuke slept like a baby. He was free. It was nowhere but it was where he felt his body wake up. </p><p>	At around 2pm the next day Sasuke felt himself get hungry. So he did what any sane man would do. He found the closest buffet. Sasuke was going to eat like a king.<br/>
Naruto had the same idea. Kind of. He wanted to see how much you could really get. It couldn’t really be unlimited. He pulled into the parking lot with his windows down and his music blasting. If you tried you might be able to hear him screech to the song. </p><p>	“I’m just going to the store , you might not see me anymore anymore.”</p><p>	Sasuke was annoyed. He was livid. But he walked into Golden Corral and ignored the annoying fuck who had no care for anyone around him. </p><p>	When he arrived he was less than impressed. He looked around and shrugged. Sasuke got his plate and began looking through to find what looked good. He skimmed everything. He looked in disgust to see a blonde haired boy scooping almost everything on his plate. Oh and now he’s getting a second plate? Some people have no self respect. </p><p>	Unsure of what guided him there he was now looking at the last stack of ribs. He was confused. The same blonde hair boy was looking at them. </p><p>	“You’ve been giving me dirty looks since we got here. You’re either really horny and pent up or you are about to beat the shit out of me.” </p><p>	As he watched the black hair boy reel from his comment he went to get the ribs. But his hand was hit away. Maybe it was the stinging from the slap or maybe there were a million sparks and he needed to know more about the man. </p><p>	Naruto put his plate down and looked at the man. He saw his reddening cheeks and he couldn’t help but stare. All at once the country music stopped playing. He looked at the man with complete amazement. He was beautiful. Holy fuck he was stunning. </p><p>	“Who’s starring now?” </p><p>	Naruto blushed. He composed himself. </p><p>	“My name is Naruto Uzumaki.” </p><p>	“Uchiha.. Sasuke…”</p><p>	“No shit you’re Sasuke?” </p><p>	Sasuke felt himself freeze. Because for a moment looking at this blonde boy he felt chills comb through his body. He passed his starring off as watching Naruto. But the truth was that he couldn’t stop looking. The scars on his cheeks and everything about him was glowing. Sasuke had never been religious or cheesy but he was pretty sure this asshole was sent from the divine. </p><p>But then he heard Naruto say it. Sasuke was not free. Instead his reality came to crush his hopes and desires. This man was not an angel. He was sent from hell to remind Sasuke who he really was. </p><p>“I don’t know you.”</p><p>Always the optimist, Naruto shrugged off his comment. </p><p>“Tough crowd am I right?” </p><p>Sasuke shook his head. </p><p>“You owe me those ri-”</p><p>His words were cut off when they watched someone ignore the two of them fighting and took the ribs. </p><p>“Well we have no reason to speak. Goodbye whatever your name is.”</p><p>Naruto was taken aback. For a short moment he thought there was something. But who the fuck meets their soulmate in backwoods Florida at a Golden Corral. That was just lame. So he waved Sasuke away and went about piling his plate. </p><p>Naruto did not have a strong bladder. After going through three large cups of soda Naruto was rushing to the bathroom. He let out a relieved sigh as he unzipped his pants. As soon as he was done he was ready to walk out. He was not going to wash his hands until he saw Sasuke come in. Naruto had to stick around. </p><p>Sasuke on the other hand had finished his meal. He was going to wash up before heading out. But then he saw Naruto. It had to be fate right? I mean sure the only other people in their were workers and a few truckers being here at the same time meant something. Right? </p><p>“Okay dude look I will be the first to admit you are probably one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. But I am not going to fuck you in a bathroom.” </p><p>Sasuke muttered something under his breath. How dare he be so funny? How dare he be so fucking charming?</p><p>“I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last man on Earth.” </p><p>But they were both smirking. It was like their own language. He watched Naruto wash his hands. </p><p>“Do you wanna kiss me too?”<br/>
Sasuke gawked at his openness. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same. </p><p>And so in the bathroom backed against a wall Sasuke had his first real kiss. It was messy. They were awful at it. It was almost hard to watch. Their teeth gnashed and it was a mess. But fuck Sasuke was happy. He was at the same time grossed out. Because this stranger and him were necking in the middle of nowhere. That thought came crashing down on him and he pushed Naruto away. </p><p>Sasuke was red from head to toe. But it didn’t change his demeanor. Despite his true feelings Sasuke remained stoic. </p><p>“If you would like to further discuss our options you shall meet me at the Blue Flamingo. It is the only bar in town. Find me.”</p><p>Naruto looked at Sasuke weirdly. </p><p>“Do I need to have the password for the troll under the bridge?” </p><p>Sasuke looked at him completely unamused. Deep inside he was laughing. Internally he felt like sunshine had just exploded through his body. </p><p>“Dress casually. This is not a date.” </p><p>And with that he left. Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror splashing water on his face. Because this guy was joking right? Who the fuck talks like that? And who looks so hot doing it? Florida was a different world. </p><p>But Naruto left. He went to his car where all of his luggage was and pulled everything out. Despite packing everything (not really) in his closet nothing was good enough. And why should it matter? Why did it matter? This was a one night stand at best. </p><p>Yet every time he thought of the man he got chills. His whole body felt it. It wasn’t nerves and it wasn’t bad gas. It was something real. </p><p>Sasuke on the other hand felt sick. What the fuck was he thinking? No scratch that he wasn’t thinking. And yet he couldn’t stop himself. Unaware of how to dress he picked a silk shirt and nodded. This was the one. He skimmed through his pants choosing the tightest fitting ones. Not for any reason. They were just the most comfortable that's all. </p><p>Sasuke was an hour early. He checked his phone every minute. But after two hours of waiting he was ready to throw in the towel. What kind of weirdo invites someone he’s never met for drinks? </p><p>As he continued to mock his own feelings Naruto rushed in. He sat down at the table and began rambling. </p><p>“I have never done something like this. So I took a shower but then I realized I should shave but then I realized I should do a deep scrub but then I thought hey he probably doesn’t care. Anyway I was in the bathroom for like three hours. Mainly cause I didn’t want to look at the mess on my bed. So then I leave and I’m like shit did he even give a time? Well I better go. A-”</p><p>Sasuke looked at him with a smile. He watched Naruto give a detailed description of picking his clothes and then getting lost because not even GPS can save him. Sasuke didn’t want to interrupt him. He wasn’t sure why but he was convinced the Sun was talking to him. </p><p>“Wait… why are you looking at me like that?” </p><p>Sasuke was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. He looked at Naruto and shook his head. </p><p>“Nothing. You’re just  a very compelling story teller. But you were still late so the first round is on you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>